Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the twelvth episode of Battle of Blood Gulch Season 2. It was released on October 20th, 2011. Plot "Hold it right there Blues." Killgrave said. "What the hell?" Swanson said. "Why'd you guys shoot at me earlier?" "Because your a traitor!" Clay said. "What did I do?" Swanson asked. "You injured Templar!" Clay said. "Shut up Clay! Maddox said that was an A.I." the rest of the Reds said. "But. What if Swanson was the one who inserted the A.I.?" Clay asked. "Do you honestly believe that?" asked Song. "Well... its going against Swanson so... yea." "Seriously Clay what the fuck do you have against me?" "WELL FIRST OFF YOU...!" Clay began but was interrupted by Chief. "Come on now fellas. Lets stop fighting and get to the matter at hand." "Oh right Sam." Swanson said. "Maddox. We need you to help Sam. When you attacked us he was injured." "Of course. We do apologize for that. Bring him in." Maddox said walking into the base. Chief flung Sam over his shoulder and ran inside the base. "So why did you attack us?" "It was this whole mixup..." Maddox began but the two were to far away to hear the rest of their conversation. Song walked up to Swanson. "So whos this?" Song asked. "Remember the girl from Narrows?" Swanson asked his friend."Faith? Yea. I remember." "Well here she is." "Nice reunited at last I guess. Wonder how Alexa will feel. I think she was starting to grow some feelings for you." "Really?!" Swanson said. "Yea. Why? You've got your old girlfriend back." "Yea. This is the worst time for me to learn Alexa likes me I guess." "Haha yea." Alexa walked up to them. "So whos the new girl Jack?" "Her. Shes my girlfriend Faith." Alexa's tone of voice changed she was a little hurt "Oh. Really. Well thats nice. Mind if I talk to her?" "Err... sure." Swanson said. "Dude. That will not end well." Song said. "I hope it will." Swanson said. "Come on. Lets go inside. Maybe you can tell me why everyone was fighting today." "Oh that. Clay had us all believe that you were the one who injured Templar. It was really an A.I.! Can you believe it! A real Project Freelancer A.I. in our canyon!" "Wow. So Templar's ok now?" "For the most part. Hes a bit drowsy... and has passed out a bit. Maddox compared it to a hangover. I'm sure you can relate." Swanson grinned. "You know I can." They walked into the base. "So. Your Jack's girlfriend?" Alexa asked. "Well... ex-girlfriend. I'm not sure... I mean. I loved, well still love him, but we're on opposing teams. That would be kind of awkward." "Don't worry. We're all friends in this canyon... well teamwise anyway. Most of the people here are annoying. A word of advice though since your a Blue. Be careful. They are always getting into fights and it usually ends with someone getting shot." "Thanks. So How has Swanson been? I was able to tell him what I've been up to but he hasn't told me a thing... didn't have a chance really." "Well I'm not sure. Hes a fairly heavy drinker. Hes really a sad soul." "Drinker? He didn't like alcohol at Narrows." Alexa looked surprised "Really?! Well guess being separated from everything you love does that to you. Anyway I don't know what he did when he was a Blue but when Song, the guy he was talking to apparently best friends before they joined the army, showed up they began using TacPads to talk. Swanson got in trouble because the old Blue CO was going crazy or something. He was working with some evil looking chick. Anyway their CO got mad at Swanson and so he came here to talk to Song but was labled a traitor. Thus he became a Red." "But why? Why not go back and try to get his traitor status removed?" "Well a number of things I guess. He was really upset. It was during a blizzard he came here so he was freezing. He probably wanted to be on a team with his best friend. And well... I don't want to make this awkward between us... but he liked me... allot apparently." "No its fine. He probably thought we'd never see each other again. I know I did. Cried almost every night thinking about him." "He cries sometimes too. Sometimes he'd say the name Faith. Other times the name Holmes." "Well... I'm Faith... but whos Holmes? I'll have to ask him. So if we're apparently on friendly terms why'd you guys attack us?" Faith asked as the two walked into the base. "That idiot Clay. He accused Swanson of harming our newest teamate Templar. The evidence was there and the fact that Swanson wasn't at the base made us assume he was a Blue. So we attacked." "No. He came apparently to talk to them about me coming here." All of a sudden a shot rang out and Swanson screamed. Song yelled "Clay! What the heck!?" Category:Battle of Blood Gulch